


[Podfic] Five Times Someone Asked about Natasha's Tattoo

by sophinisba



Series: #itpe 2017 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 01:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: storiesfortravellers's story read aloud.





	[Podfic] Five Times Someone Asked about Natasha's Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunate8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunate8/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five Times Someone Asked about Natasha's Tattoo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/461817) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> Happy #itpe dear Lunate8.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Five%20Times%20Someone%20Asked%20about%20Natasha's%20Tattoo.mp3) | **Size:** 3.6 MB | **Duration:** 6:37 minutes
  * [Podbook](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Avengers/Five%20Times%20Someone%20Asked%20about%20Natasha's%20Tattoo.m4b) | **Size:** 3.1 MB | **Duration:** 6:37 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
